Discovering Bilbo Baggins
by Mahal's Hammer
Summary: The house inside was dark and cold, with only the windows to provide light. The dry air hummed wherever Gandalf walked, and every candle and lamp he passed lit itself with a cheery little 'pop'. The small figure of Bilbo followed behind, the shadows and cold clinging to his frame.(rated k for now, but later chapters will be rated T. Frozen AU)


_Thump thump thump_

The sound of calloused knuckles slamming against a round oak door flooded the house, lighting up the silence for a brief couple of seconds. The lone occupant of the house tilted his head, and slowly, as silent as ice spreading over your windowsill, he crept to the door, and peaked out.

"good morning Bilbo!"

The man on the other side of the door was tall, with a long, shaggy grey beard, long shaggy grey robes, and twinkling blue eyes lit up in a smile. His hands rested subtly on his staff, his kindly demeanor radiating almost forcefully.

"I wouldn't know if it was a good morning or a bad morning mister Gandalf, I haven't been outside yet." the owner of the house, Bilbo Baggins muttered as he opened the door a bit for the wizard to come in.

The house inside was dark and cold, with only the windows to provide light. The dry air hummed wherever Gandalf walked, and every candle and lamp he passed lit itself with a cheery little 'pop'. The small figure of bilbo followed behind, the shadows and cold clinging to his frame. when they reached the living room Gandalf sat, gazing down at bilbo without any traces of his previous mirth.

"Bilbo, I have a proposition for you."

-_oh look, its a _LINE BREAK-

The Smial of Bilbo Baggins was a far cry from the way it was a few hours ago, warmth and light flooding the halls. The dining room overflowed with food and drink, and a fire crackled merrily in the hearth of every room. Guest bedrooms were made up with luxuries for sleep and fresh blankets.

But the still quiet had not changed. The hobbit hole seemed to hold its breath, waiting silently for its guests.

A loud knock sent waves of sound through the smial. The door creaked opened, and a rush of warm air carrying the smells of a feast wafted out.

The dwarf at the door, a tall strong fellow with tattoos on his head, took a deep sniff. He was hungry, mahal knows how much he'd eat but with no host in sight he was cautious. So he waited.

That was how three other dwarves found him a few minutes later, standing in front of the door with a suspicious look on his blunt features.

"What's got your 'dusters, brother? smells like a feast down there!" The shortest dwarf asked.

he was a pleasant looking fellow, with a long white beard and friendly smile. Two younger dwarves stood at his shoulder, all handsome curves and long braided hair. They were obviously brothers, but not twins. One had long scruffy brown hair, a brilliant smile and a bow slung over his shoulder, while his brother had long handsomely braided blond hair and dual swords strapped to his sides.

"I haven't caught a glimpse of anyone inside the house, yet the door opened when I knocked. The house is too still for my tastes, Balin." the tall dwarf finally answered his brother. The young brunette dwarf didn't heed the warning and swept inside the house, his brother running after.

"you paranoid old dwarf! there is a feast upon this table-"

"-and a good brew in all the kegs!" Fili and Kili gushed as they ran their hands over the food.

Suddenly a huge ruckus erupted from the hall. A crew of motley dwarves appeared in the doorway, howling and shouting with mirth.

"Smell that feast lads! We'll eat like Kings!" a Dwarf with a funny hat shouted over his Shoulder in excitement.

"Aye, this is a good spread! is our host about? I have half a mind ta thank him." a fat red headed dwarf stated as he eased his great volume into a seat, not waiting for an answer as he grabbed a wheel of cheese. Dwarves swarmed the small dining room, pulling up chairs and climbing over the table and through the sea of food to get to their seats.

Dinner was a rowdy affair, with food flying about over the tables as the Dwarves sang bawdy songs and conversed loudly. Gandalf had appeared at some point during the whole thing and was standing in the corner with his pipe in one hand and a half empty bottle of west farthings finest wine in the other, an amused smile on his face.

Fili walked down the length of the table, handing freshly re filled mugs of ale to the dwarves he passed as Bofur sang a raunchy tune about a lady dwarf with a beard longer than any other, though not on her face. It was the merriest dinner the house had seen since Old Took had come to visit many years ago, and the party was in full swing-

_ Knock_

_knock_

_KNOCK_

Silence reined. The house and its occupants became still, before collectively walking to the hall, to see who was at the door.

But their mysterious host had beat them to it.

The company suddenly sombre dwarves watched as a tiny gloved hand grasped the handle firmly, pulling it open to reveal yet another dwarf. But there was something different about this one.

A dwarf of regal bearing stood in the doorway, his long black hair splayed about his shoulders, covered in a royal blue traveling coat.

"Gandalf." Blue eyes snapped up to look at the wizard with both annoyance and amusement as he stepped into the hole. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, and I wouldn't have found it at all were it not for the mark on the door."

"I had just had my door painted a week ago Gandalf; what put it into your head that you could carve into my door?" the Hobbits voice was soft, but filled with annoyance, crystalline blue eyes glaring up at the wizard angrily.

His face and his feet were all the dwarves could see. A long sleeved heavy black shirt covered his neck and arms, dark green gloves and long trousers covered his hands and legs. A maroon cloak sat on his shoulders, the hood covering his hair and trailing behind him.

"So this is the Hobbit." The regal dwarf stated, inspecting him. Bilbo's eyes snapped to his in silent greeting.

"I see no one named 'the hobbit' in this room master dwarf, you must be mistaken."

A few gasps erupted from the Dwarves, looking at the hobbit in astonishment.

"Tell me, Master Baggins, Have you done much fighting? Axe or Sword?"

"neither master dwarf, I am to be a burglar am I not? I have no need for such large bulky weapons when I wont be seeing the battlefield."

The Dwarf regarded Bilbo with an intrigued look."what are your means to defend yourself then?"

"I have a few knives that I can throw. not to mention I could burgle you all blind given half a chance." The hobbit replied cooly. A few moment passed in silence, as the Dwarves observed their burglar.

"You must be hungry. I have stew and bread, there is some of my own brew left in the keg in the left corner of the dining room. Kili, Kindly get him some would you? use a fresh mug." The hobbit marched into the center of the hall, hands on his hips. looking to the other dwarves he gestured to the dining room."well? clean up! we have things to discuss, Adventures to plan and we have to get to bed early. chop chop!"

_-and another LINE BREAK here-_

Bifur may not have been entirely right in the head, but he knew loneliness when he saw it. but it was one thing to wallow in the solitude for a little while. The dwarf had drawn himself from his cousins when he received his permanent scar. So it was in his experience that loneliness was coupled with shame. or sorrow. Many unpleasant emotions came with feeling alone.

He decided he would make that haunted sadness in the hobbits eyes disappear, and thus a unlikely friendship was born.

"_hello hobbit." _Bifur was never good with words. But the hobbit was almost as blunt as he was, so he didn't see that as a problem. It was the language barrier. The hobbit didn't know khudzul, and Bifur couldn't speak common.

_do you sign?_ Bilbo's hands moved in graceful arcs, his fingers moving neatly and swiftly. Bifur almost did a double take, his eyes a little wide. The hobbit knew sign.

_yes I do. _Bifur signed shortly.

_I figured you used some sort of sign. _he didn't mention the axe. _what kind of profession are you? I've noticed your carvings and they are quite beautiful. Do you make toys? _Bilbo gestured to his bag of carvings at his hip.

_yes I do._

Thus began the strange yet beautiful friendship of Bifur and Bilbo Baggins. But as strange as it was, it was the tap that cracked the ice.

-_just your friendly neighborhood LINE BREAK-_

The circumstances that brought them to Rivendell were quick and rather violent, and the dwarves were rather disoriented when they came upon the entrance. Thorin watched the hobbit meet eyes with Lord Elrond, the meaning in their glances completely lost on the Dwarf king.

"_Bilbo Baggins, you are a sight for sore eyes. Arwen will be delighted that you came." _Elrond smiled at the hobbit with warmth.

_"well met lord Elrond. Here she comes now." _Bilbo smiled back.

The dwarves attention suddenly waned, a tall elven girl running to Bilbo before kneeling and hugging him fiercely.

"Bilbo Baggins, how dare you keep from visiting so long." She scolded jokingly.

"Its only been three months Arwen, goodness-" "you visit the elves regularly?" Kili interrupted. Bilbo only sighed, pulling away from Arwen's embrace to exasperatedly introduce the company to the young she-elf.

"All this hair! you must really work hard to care for it." She exclaimed, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"I've never met dwarves before, oh! I'm so terrible, I should show you to your rooms like a proper hostess!"and she was off down the hall, chattering away to Fili, Kili and Bilbo as the rest of the younger Dwarves.

Dwalin, Balin and Thorin brought up the rear, their hushed voices never carrying far enough to reach elven ears.

"Our Mister Baggins is full of surprises." Balin stated calmly. Thorin only glared at the hobbits retreating back, growling a little.

"Should have known he was a friend of elves." He muttered. Dwalin snickered, a leer stretching across his face.

"Thats not what you were mewling in your sleep last night, o mighty king." Before Thorin had a chance to react Balin's hand swung up to yank Dwalin's collar roughly.

"Lets not go about like a bunch of dwarflings now. I suspect there is quite a bit more to our Burglar than meets the eye."

* * *

yes I know, I didn't write the troll scene. I will add that in! I will. R&R please:3 I want to know what you think. This story doesn't have a beta yet, sadly, but I am looking into getting one. adieu!


End file.
